He Still Loves You
by nerwende90
Summary: Cameron and Stacy have a conversation. ONESHOT HouseCameron HouseStacy


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never did, never will. Don't get paid for it either. Song's "The Fool" by Lee Ann Womack.

Stacy walked in the park, looking around her. She spotted a young woman sitting on a bench that looked at her expectantly. She went to sit down next to her with a sigh.

"Is there a point to that meeting?" she asked dryly.

Allison Cameron looked disturbed by the question, but she remained calm.

"I needed to talk to you. About something important"

"You wanted to talk to me about him"

It was Cameron's turn to sigh. She knew it was going to be difficult, but she just didn't know how much.

"Do you still love him?" she asked quietly.

Stacy looked at her and Cameron could have sworn she looked offended.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know"

Stacy looked down. She looked like she'd been caught in a web and couldn't find a way out.

"Yes, I still love him"

"Then why did you leave him?"_  
_

"Because I was better for both of us"

"That's not what he thinks"

"I know"

Cameron looked her in the eyes and Stacy looked away, afraid that she might see the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"By the time I left him" she finally said "Things were totally different. It was like everything had changed. Only I didn't want them to"

"Yes, things were different" the young doctor said in a bitter tone "He was minus a thigh muscle. He couldn't walk without a cane anymore. That's what changed"

She looked away to regain control of her feelings. She needed to say something, and she was going to do it.

"He was miserable. He was in pain. He was vulnerable, and you were too selfish to stay and help him. You left him when he needed you the most"

Stacy looked like Cameron just slapped her, or like she was gonna slap the younger woman herself. The tears ran freely down her cheeks and she swallowed hard.

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked with a shaky voice "There was nothing I could do to help him and he… he was mad at me because of what I did. He never forgave me for that"

A look of sadness and understanding appeared on Cameron's face. She looked away as Stacy cried quietly.

They sat in silence like that for a while. Cameron was starting to think that she shouldn't have asked Stacy for that meeting when she heard the older woman talk again.

"Do you love him?"

She was startled by the question and looked at Stacy like she'd said something shocking. Stacy looked intently in Alison's eyes, seeking the truth.

"Yes" Cameron almost whispered "I love him" She looked away again, feeling like she'd fallen in her own trap "But that doesn't matter" she sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't love me"

Stacy gave her a sad smile "I think he does"

Taken aback by that statement, Cameron couldn't help but think it was true. At least she hoped it was.

"Even if he does" she said as she looked down "We're not getting together"

"Why not?" Stacy repeated.

"Because of you" Cameron said coldly as she glared at the other woman "He still loves you. And you know it"

With that she stood up abruptly and picked up her purse, ready to leave.

"Alison…" Stacy said as she gently grabbed her wrist to keep her from going anywhere.

"It's Dr Cameron"

Stacy couldn't help but flinch and look away as she met those cold eyes.

"Dr Cameron" she repeated softly "He needs time. And I know it sounds impossible right now, but soon he'll be ready to open up to someone again"

"It's been seven years, damn it!" Cameron practically yelled, finally losing it "Seven years. How much time do you think he's gonna need?"

"I don't know…" Stacy looked as if she might start to cry again "I'm sorry"

"Yeah, me too" Cameron said sharply. She turned around and left.

Stacy sank back a little further in the bench. She sighed as she thought about what Cameron had said.

_He was vulnerable, and you were too selfish to stay and help him…_

_You left him when he needed you the most…_

_He still loves you…_

She buried her face in her hands. Cameron was right about everything she said.

Cameron walked in the locker room. She sat on the bench in the middle of the room and finally let the tears fall down.

_Y__ou hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_


End file.
